1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rear spoiler for a muffler, and more particularly, to a rear spoiler for a muffler, which may reduce flow loss at a rear end of a lateral-installation-type muffler, thereby improving straightness of airflow under a vehicle and consequently enhancing aerodynamic performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a vehicle travels on a road at a high speed, a lift force is generated and is applied to the vehicle by air that flows along surfaces of the vehicle body, which may cause a rear end portion (i.e., a rear-wheel side) of the vehicle to be lifted. Therefore, in order to prevent this phenomenon, a rear spoiler is mounted to the rear end portion of the vehicle.
While the vehicle is traveling, a rear spoiler of a vehicle generates a down force in a downward direction due to an airflow speed difference created along an external surface of the rear spoiler, thereby improving the traveling stability of the vehicle.
Therefore, a vehicle equipped with the rear spoiler, which has optimized aerodynamic properties, may exhibit improved steering performance, stability and fuel efficiency. In particular, a rear spoiler is an important device for race cars.
As shown in FIG. 1 (RELATED ART), recently developed vehicles (for example, “i30” (product name), manufactured by Hyundai Motor Company) are configured such that a rear spoiler 20 is installed adjacent to a muffler 10.
However, as shown in FIG. 2 (RELATED ART), because the distance from a rear end of the muffler 10 to a rear end of the rear spoiler 20 is long, traveling wind forms turbulence between the muffler 10 and the rear spoiler 20, deteriorating aerodynamic performance.
Further, as shown in FIG. 3 (RELATED ART), the rear spoiler 20 requires a large number of sub-parts, increasing manufacturing time and costs.
In particular, the rear spoiler 20 requires left and right brackets 21 and 22 for enhancing rigidity and four bolts 23 for coupling the rear spoiler 20 to the left and right brackets 21 and 22.
Because these sub-parts are individually manufactured using press molds, the cost of equipment is high due to installation of different kinds of press molds.
In addition, since the rear spoiler has a cantilever structure, it is difficult to accurately adjust a gap between the muffler and the rear spoiler, which may cause a quality problem related to connection between the parts.
Further, because a four-bolt fastening structure is employed to ensure robustness, it is difficult to perform an assembly processes, such as welding of a reinforcement member, and working efficiency may be deteriorated.